Blue Moon
by Moon-AnimeWritr
Summary: A typical tenager thrown into a world of chaos. Every place that surrounds her home goes with her.Not the original characters. This is a  Anima fanfiction, please actually read it not just the review.  Just realized it was accidently in Mature o.0
1. The Terror of Posiedon

"The night of our life's"

"Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance is playing in the background.

I've got this weird feeling Samantha though………

"Hey! Samantha what you up to girl?" asked Renee. "Where's Calvin?"

"He's getting some punch."

~Chattering Continues~

"Well I'll see you later" Said Renee.

"Here Babe" said Calvin as he handed Samantha her drink.

Samantha took a sip and looked into his eyes he kissed her; they held hands as they walked over to the stage which was lined with chairs they sat down and talked.

"Want to dance" asked Calvin.

"Sure"

As they moved to the dance floor the song changed to "New Divide" By Linkin Park. When they danced they talked about life and everything they were going through.

When the song ended, sirens screamed. Everyone stopped and listened to the P.A. according to the P.A. a huge wave about 8 stories tall was about them, it was a majestic deep bluish color that was the envy of the sky. Someone opened a door and all the adults went out thinking fast the principle locked the door and instructed them to do the same to the other door.

Everyone was silent waiting for the screams of their beloved teachers, parents, and friends. As the outside world they all loved and cherished was engulfed in water. The people inside the gym began to change some of them sprouted wings, others grew snake like scales, and some even grew gills. All of the animals' spirits that had been killed had found their way to the gym and inhabited their bodies. Samantha found Calvin curled up in a corner rocking back and forth. He had been inhabited by a bear, he was scared and alone.

She curled up next to him and let him lean on her, he put his head on her shoulder. She was now a tiger +Anima. Her fur warm and Calvin enjoyed it.

"I love you" Calvin Said

"I love you too Calvin" Samantha replied.

* * *

Yeah a little cheesy I know but still I love it. I like the anima they ended up as. Message me if you want Cooro to apear in the next chapter!

I miss Cooro to.........


	2. Guided By Apollo

Guided by Apollo

As everyone lay there tired and hungry they fixed a plan to check if the waters had receded or at least depleted. They would go up to a room that had not been flooded, and put a shark +Anima in the room shut the door and lock it. And the shark would open the door and swim out.

They followed through with the plan and the shark exited the building, they used the "air lock". It worked the shark anima made it out. Everyone waited in the gymnasium in anticipation, finally the knock was heard. Quickly the Anima named Kylee was let in breathing heavily and had filled the room full of can food he had found in an abandoned house under water. Luckily he hadn't forgotten the can openers he had found 10 can openers in the same house.

He had told them it was day and the sun was shining bright enough to guide the way through the darkness and that it was safe for +Anima fish to swim in the waters. They haled back blankets, a washer, dryer, clothes, and more food. Samantha and Calvin spent all their time together.

* * *

Short Chapter But I wrote 3 in one night R&R plz!!!


	3. Heartbreak

"I... I... can't be with you anymore." These words came from Calvin's lips and broke Samantha's heart.

Samantha stood there dumbstruck looking at Calvin with her big round blue eyes. She burst out laughing in the middle of the gym which was now a bustling market place. Most of the others ignored her but Calvin still was embarrassed. He backed up slowly finding a way to get away from her. Finally he broke into a run around the newly built laundry mat and food pantry. Samantha stopped laughing and realized what he said he really meant. She felt tears fill her eyes and drip down her face.

She backed away and started home. She lived in a small complex with a few people she had never known previously. She shared a room with 2 other girls and they were on a time share each would get the room for 8 hours. One was named Sarah and the other named Tony. Sarah was a wolf and Tony a cheetah. In about 10 minutes it would be her turn in the room.

As she unlocked the door to the room Tony was packing her things for a day of work, Tony gave Samantha a nod and started out the door; she stopped, looked over her shoulder and said "Don't touch my things alright?"

Samantha gave her a nod and sat down on the bed, she was overly exhausted because of the work she did today not to mention Calvin. She still couldn't believe he had said and in front of everyone it was like Calvin was a different person since he became a bear. He was always by himself and he rarely ever talked to anyone anymore. She barely saw him other than when he was building new structures.

She pulled out a brush and began to brush her long black hair. She stood up and reached for her backpack she pulled out a new set of clothes. She put on her new clothes and laid down in bed. She thought about Calvin, work, her parents and even the room. She had been assigned to live there with Tony and Sarah in that small broom closet.

But with a loud "clerclunk" the air conditioning system came on interrupting her thoughts. She shivered and let her skin turn into fur. She started to fall asleep the last thing that she thought was "Calvin"

The Next Morning.

A loud beep came from the alarm clock on the table waking Samantha, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She hit the button on the alarm clock and began to get ready for the next days work. She heard the door open as she grabbed her backpack.

"Good Morning Sleepy head" Sarah said.

"Good Morning" Samantha yawned.

"The breakfast tent is having a discount day they said 2 eggs 2 pancakes for $2.50."

"Nice thanks for letting me know. Oh and it's going to get, cold the air conditioning is going to turn on soon"

"Alright thanks for the warning" Sarah said as her skin turned into fur.

"See you later" Samantha said as she grabbed her purse and time card.

"Yep" Sarah said as she slipped into bed.

Samantha slipped out the door and down the hallway. She jogged down the stairs and into the gym, as she walked toward the gym scoreboard box she saw Calvin hammering nails into another small structure, she thought about talking to him but decided against it besides who knew what else might happen.

When she reached the box she slipped her card into it. "Withdraw please" Samantha said.

"One moment" said a voice.

"Okay"

"Here you go the total is $15 for this week and $15 for last week altogether it's $30. Here is your receipt" the voice said as $30 and a receipt slipped out the slit in the wall she placed the money into her purse and walked to the breakfast tent. She sat down at the small picnic table and waved a waiter over.

"What are your specials today?" Samantha asked.

"We have 2 pancakes and 2 eggs for $2.50" The waiter replied.

"Okay can I have that with a small glass of orange juice"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

She sat at her table and waited for her food; she heard a squeak and looked down at the floor. The rat was one of the students and it had a note in its mouth she took the note and it said "To: Dearest Samantha" She could only remember one person who addressed letter to her like that, Calvin.

She unfolded the piece of paper and read what it said "I'm sorry about yesterday it wasn't like I said it I was protecting you and…" A shadow fell over the paper, a mammoth hand clamped on her shoulder. She angled the paper downward so whoever it was couldn't read it.

"Samantha" Came a deep voice. She turned around to see the newly self-elected president standing over her.

* * *

So what did you guys think the chapter is alot longer isn't it. I tried to use more descriptions about the characters but not much.


	4. Bronze Mirrors

"Samantha" Said the newly self-elected president that was standing there.

"Yes?" asked Samantha questioningly.

"I'm going to have to confiscate that piece of paper."

"I am afraid it is" he said staring at her with a stern look.

" Joe, I said it wasn't. Now before I call someone you better-" He clamped his hand over her mouth.

He leaned in close and whispered "I want the paper, now. She could feel his dead hazel eyes watching her and his cool breath on her neck. "I said now. She reached down as if pulling something out of her pocket but instead she elbowed him in the stomach and bended his wrist behind his back.

" Stay away from me" She threatened. All eyes were on them, the waitress cheered her on.

"Now get out!"

She let go and he stumbled out the door and down the way.

"What a jerk" Samantha said dusting her hands off. The waitress sat her order on the table and gave her a smile.

"It's about time someone took care of him he's been bugging us about advertising him here. What a pain." The waitress said shaking her head.

"Yeah..."

She sat back down and began to eat. She pulled the paper up to her face and started to read.

She continued reading;

* * *

Samantha... I "owe" Joe a little money. I can tell you how later but that's not the point. Joe is probably looking for you right now watch out he may have his goon or he may come alone. If he trys anything let me know me and my friend Sheldon will take care of it. I just want you to know that I truely am still in love with you I just don't want you to get hurt. I wanna see you in a few hours is that okay?

Love Truely Yours Forever,

Calvin

* * *

"Heh, So much for crying over it." She commented.

She finished her breakfast and paid the waitress. She gathered her things and left. Down the passage she say a brown haired heap at the end of the path. The boy looked a lot like Calvin.

As she got closer she could see a mirror of bronze looking in a faraway distant place. There was blood on the ground Samantha broke into a run hoping she wasn't right.


End file.
